Teardrops
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin hates the feel of her tears, she feels they make her weak...can she ever obtain a way to her demon lord's heart?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**Teardrops**_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin sat by the side of the creek, tears fell in silence. How often had she passed by her Lord, how often had she felt the feelings of love stir within her, and yet how often she felt so distant from the Lord who had saved her life. She used to be able to tell her Lord everything and lately he hasn't even been able to pick up on her distance or he ceased caring. Rin knew she had a special gift, she was able to heal the nature from its illnesses. Glancing over her shoulder, she could hear the faint whisper of a tree. Getting up she walked over to the tree silently, placing a hand on its trunk she closed her eyes and focused. The tree was in pain, looking around the tree, Rin discovered why. In the trunk of the tree, was the heart Rin had carved as a child. The heart with Sesshomaru's name in the middle. Rin's hand glowed a green color as she placed her hand over the cuts, healing the tree swiftly.

Standing, she heard the tree speak out loud for the first time, or so she thought. "In exchange for your gift to the tree, what is your greatest wish young one?" Looking up into the tree Rin saw a young Dryad in a leaf skirt and top. She nimbly jumped down and landed in front of Rin, "Well? What do you wish for?" she repeated, she had seen all of rin's pain. The times she walked by and tried to bring it up only to be embarrassed and she walked away.

"I wish to be a full youkai so that I may finally be worthy of being by my Lord's side." Rin stated without embarrassment. The Dryad smiled as she held her hand out, palm side up.

"What youkai type is this lord of yours?" the dryad asked, taking Rin's hand.

"He is a white dog demon." Rin said silently. The dryad's hand glowed a purple color, Rin's eyes closed. Several moments passed by before she was told to open her eyes. As she did, She asked the Dryad her name.

"My name is Afaenia. You should look at your reflection, this lord of yours is in for a special treat" She said before vanishing into the trees. "If you have need of me again little one, just whisper my name and I shall appear"

Rin stood looking at the tree before walking back to the creek, glancing down Rin was in shock. She had pointy ears like her Lord, purple stripes like her Lord and instead of a crescent moon, she bore a Lotus symbol. Rin was not sure what that meant but she was a youkai finally. She stood when she smelled Sesshomaru nearing. She quickly pulled her cloak on and covered her head with the hood.

"Rin, come. We are leaving…" his sentence was cut short when he caught a different scent on Rin, familiar yet different. Striding over, he pulled her up and removed the cloak. "Rin, what have you done?" He asked, letting her go.

"I…..am a youkai My lord." She said softly, "It was my choice, I did it with cause." She said meekly looking down. She felt her hopes raise as his fingertips were placed under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his gaze.

"Oh? And what cause pray tell caused this change in you Rin?" He said smoothly, he had known what caused it, he was not blind to it. The glances she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking, the scent she gave off each time she accidentally touched his hand.

"I wished to be with you forever My lord" She said, her eyes obtaining a bit of boldness and defiance to their gaze. "I did not wish to be a pathetic human being who constantly needed saving"

"Rin, first, you were never pathetic in my eyes. Second I never said I didn't like the change, for I do like it, very much" he stated in that smooth cool tone he always used. His eyes glanced over her body swiftly before turning to walk away. "Come, we are ready to travel"

Rin skipped after him and tormented Jaken by not answering his questions on her change. When they stopped for the night, Sesshomaru could smell a cave not too far away. "Jaken, Take Ah-Un and leave for a few nights. Rin and I will remain behind." Jaken bowed and with a slight "Yes Milord" he took Ah-Un and took off.

Sesshomaru nodded to Rin at the cave and she followed him in. She sat down as he gathered the wood, Rin started the fire once he was finished. "Rin, sit over here by me. You look cold" he said, rin standing and kneeling by her lord's side. She let out a soft squeak as he pulled her onto his lap, one leg on each side of his body, he pulled his mokomoko on around them both.

"Rin, this change in you, Do you know what is happening to your body right now?" He asked, nuzzling her neck as his arms tightened around her. When she shook her head no, he chuckled. "That heat you feel in the pit of your stomach, is what we refer to as a cycle. It is a time when female youkai give off the sign they are in heat and waiting to be mounted by a superior male they deem worthy. Do you know why I have sent Jaken away?"

Again Rin shook her head no, and Sesshomaru let her stand before following her. "We are going to see if you deem me worthy, I will attempt to best you, if you feel I am not worthy, you will be the one to best me." He stated and walked out of the cave, Rin following him in silence. "Now, shift into your form and we shall start."

Rin focused her energy as her form started to shift, her long black hair lengthening more as her fur became apparent in its ebony color, her nose lengthening as her body shifted to a female dig demon's form. Sesshomaru shifted afterwards.

'Now Rin, Try to take me down, for I will not stop until I have mounted you' He growled and longed at her, Rin dodged to the side and tackled his side swiftly sending him slamming into a tree as she jumped up and over a fallen tree. He lifted his nose and caught her scent and followed it, he waited as she passed by cautiously before he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, holding her down by his teeth in her neck. 'Do you submit Rin?' he growled.

Rin whined softly and shifted so that her tail shifted to the side and her neck was exposed more. Sesshomaru growled in approval 'Good Rin. I am glad you accept me' He growled as he lifted her hips with a paw and slid into her smoothly. Rin's soft whines filled the silent forest along with Sesshomaru's dominant growls. He bit down on her neck harder as his thrusts increased speed and grew harder.

Rin whined louder as her hips moved against Sesshomaru's, making his movements falter slightly. 'Do NOT Move. My Bitch does not have my permission' he growled and bit down harder, pounding her into the ground more. Rin lifted her head slightly to meet his gaze.

'Please Alpha?' she whined, Sesshomaru nodded and eased part of his bite so she could move her hips, he growled in approval once more as she ground against him with each thrust in. He pounded harder as Rin whined, leaning her head down in submission, her release flowing over Sesshomaru, making his own release burst forth into Rin in one fluid burst, Biting into her marking her as his mate. He thrust once more to push whatever of his seed remained into Rin. Rin slowly shifted back to her normal form, Sesshomaru along with her, he picked her up and carried her back to the cave as he lay her on his mokomoko , lying beside her, and covering them both.

"Rin…You handled it better for your first youkai mating than I thought you would." He smiled, a sight rare for the demon lord of the west. Rin curled into him as she sought out his warmth. "Wait till you see what else I can teach to you my Mate…My Rin" He whispered before joining his mate in sleep.


End file.
